


疾风之末1-5

by Ximena445



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximena445/pseuds/Ximena445





	疾风之末1-5

疾风之末

 

一、

后来带土对木叶的记忆逐渐没有了春秋，只有一夜一夜的小酒摊。  
树叶卷起了金黄色的边，偶尔细小的残叶会随着风飘落进酒杯里，卡卡西完全不会在意，他眼睛抬也不抬，那叶片卷起些微的涟漪，还没有沉底就合着酒液一起送进卡卡西胃里。小酒摊子上空飘荡着温暖的雾气，年复一年从屋顶的通风口慢慢散尽，氤氲了布帘上的油渍。  
不知从什么时候起，老板还卖起了甜丸子和秋刀鱼。  
带土袍子里的手抓紧了木质吧台的底面，隔着布料在上头划出一道崭新的划痕，带着硬刺刺的边。扎手，但并不太疼。这些年来他自觉又疯了不少，到现在终于开始连树叶都妒忌。  
带土连灌了几杯酒，接着杯盏碰撞的声音躲过了尴尬的无言，酒精入喉，烧得他五脏六腑连着皮肉滋啦滋啦地痛，这痛苦刚好中和了他紊乱的心跳，让他镇定下来开始谋划一些他想做，却随着年岁的增长而越发不敢做的事。也算是对一年辛劳的安慰。  
搞不好这其实是火影大人默许的忘年会。

一年一度，在某个不能确定的黄昏，赶在鹿丸打卡下班前的最后一刻，带土从神威里钻出一只风尘仆仆的手，精准无误随着鹿丸的“住手！”的惨叫，啪叽往木叶办公室砸进几个脏兮兮的空间卷轴。然后等着鹿丸絮絮叨叨加上一夜的班，再把新的情报任务安排扔进某时打开的神威空间里。  
四战结束之初，各村既是联盟，也暗藏剑影。历经种种不信任却不得不向实力妥协的谈判后，在六代目家中软禁了一段时间的四战战犯得以有赎罪的机会，用他特殊的能力游走于大名和五影之间，一年回木叶交接一次情报，成为木叶决策的基石。正好自打卡卡西不再使用带土的眼睛，神威空间便成了带土移动的单身公寓。他裹着神威的壳四处晃荡，不再需要房贷水电空调家具。  
自然而然地，他在人间也就不再需要家庭住址。

带土急吼吼转身洗好澡，赤身裸体用木遁缠住刀柄，把身上又已经腐烂的血肉整个割掉。大概他真的没有什么医忍的天分，自己给自己下了这么多次手，都无法精准地控制深浅。刚开始他想要是琳看见了肯定会笑他，这么想着的时候他飞快地裹着神威空间一起钻进地下，一路挖土直到找了个坚硬的岩土层做掩护，以躲避琳在天上的目光。可是后来他给自己下手到一半，突然又意识到琳可能还留在黄泉的风穴里，带土咬着手指头提着刀，思前想后，最后干脆搬到了密实的树冠上。  
他下重了刀，一把火烧掉这些纱布和烂肉，然后接着操控着神威给自己胳膊够不到的地方厚厚地涂上药膏，再一层层包扎好，确保狗鼻子也闻不出异味。  
柱间细胞年久失修，近年来溃烂得厉害，连带着被它控制住的躯壳也每况日下，像免疫力逐渐丧失了一样，伤口一增便极难愈合。伴着伤情的每况愈下，他的忍痛能力却逐年提高，再精明的小伙伴比如狗鼻子的六代目大人也无法从他苍白的脸孔上洞察出痛苦。  
大概是因为卡卡西就是他最好的麻药。  
最后神威的盒子上会出现一堆一模一样干干净净的袍子，一定要每一件都试过，他才拿的定主意。他像情急的老色鬼总算攒够钱去见花魁，心跳声在这个过程里逐渐放大，轰隆轰隆，到最后地动山摇，刺耳得整个神威都被震得颤抖。  
带土拿冰冷的右手捂住自己脸降温，用毁灭世界的阴险腔调念了几遍不要干傻事不要干傻事，一个人呆的时间长了他开始习惯自言自语。带土咬紧了后槽牙跺了跺脚，才憋了一口气，出现在村口的小破酒摊前。  
一出现，蹲在树上看了几本书的卡卡西突然翻身下树，他露出的那么点点皮肤给日光晒得发红，形状修长的眼尾便勾出了昏红的笑意，他笑眯眯地说：“好巧啊这都能碰见。”  
“……”带土给吓了一跳，他面具下的脸绷得紧紧的，并没出声。  
卡卡西走前一步靠近他，又突然想到什么似的后退几步隔得更远，他转身钻进酒摊的门帘下，又拉下面罩回头笑着说：“不如进来喝几杯吧。”  
“……”他嘴角的痣把那张冷淡的脸衬得迷人而性感。带土清了清嗓子，几步上前跟上他，一屁股坐下。他从那个孔洞里用余光仔细看了看，一年未见，他的挚友眉目愈发温和。他喜欢他现在的模样。

卡卡西说：“今晚天气真好。”  
酒过三巡，他开始醉了，酒气从声音里淌出来，像温暖而歪斜的影子。  
“是啊。”带土靠近卡卡西这边的耳朵有些热，他鬼使神差地附和。他和卡卡西隔着一个空位，此刻目不斜视双腿并拢脊背挺直，他一只手捏着酒杯另一只手藏在吧台下。  
这是带土这些年来养成的新习惯。  
他那只手在来回抠着吧台里面的木板，这一晚上的功夫磨来磨去，那上面就会再多出一条毛毛糙糙的划痕。  
平日里要是卡卡西心血来潮，就会偷偷摸摸翘了班过来，坐在带土此时坐的位置上，拿指腹来回摩挲他刨出来的缝，一年功夫下来，缝隙给抛了光，摇身一变，成了某种了不起的装饰。不算新来的这一道缝，小酒摊的木板背面已经有了十三道，一道比一道深。  
鸣人说他这么干的时候，从他眼神里露出的笑意总是让人浑身发毛般地恶心。  
响了一夜的雷鸣像是给嘲讽了，转眼翻腾起漆黑的云雨，噼里啪啦往下砸 ，挟裹的冷风掀起小酒摊的布帘，老板凑近了烧关东煮的炉子烤了烤手。  
“……”带土的眉心拧起深重的纹路，他半身的伤疤都因为筋挛的肌肉走向变得扭曲，像是突然害了名为尴尬的热病。手上那只杯子给他捏得咔哒咔哒响，一张脸慢慢憋得通红，脑子思转了几圈，害他差点咬起指甲，才字斟句酌瞪着自己酒杯说：“不愧是卡卡西，猜的就是……”他还没说完卡卡西就极为不礼貌地打断他：“天气这么差，今晚就别出发了。”  
“……”  
冷风吹进了室内，两个小学同学忍不住相互追逐对方的体温。带土的目光快要把杯子烧出一个孔，卡卡西的声音热乎乎的，听得他半边身体都有些酥软。  
带土清了清嗓子咳了一声，写轮眼开启控制老板给卡卡西又到了一杯酒。  
借助老板矮胖的身躯遮挡，他飞快地看了一眼卡卡西。  
一般卡卡西要是这么说话，是因为他开始醉了。  
卡卡西正看着他，他的目光也是暖烘烘的。  
带土浑身触电一样打了个激灵，藏着的手成爪狠狠一拉，整块木板都受不住这力度颤动了一下。他耳尖烧红，胸膛里翻滚起心虚的怒火，像飞镖一样扎出去：“放心好了我还没那么废物，这点雨算得了什么。”  
他挺直了脊背，正前方的布帘郑重发誓：“我还是有点用处的。”  
“……”  
“对不起。”卡卡西给自己又倒了一杯，向带土举杯，“为看扁你了道歉。”  
带土余光瞄见了卡卡西白皙的手指，扬起的嘴角，嘴角下那颗小小的痣，他自己手里那个可怜的杯子立即就被他捏爆了。他干脆拿着酒壶一饮而尽，酒壶长长的嘴直接往面具里留给眼睛的那个孔戳。  
为何在卡卡西面前他总能这么出尽洋相？  
卡卡西一喝醉了就好办许多，他话匣子就能打开一些。  
喝醉了的卡卡西很好看，他一屁股跨坐到带土身边的椅子上，从木叶农作物年连丰收讲到我们通火车啦！  
对这些都只有模糊的概念的带土原封不动拿写轮眼录下来，他瞪着眼睛数着卡卡西的呼吸，一壶一壶喝酒。柱间细胞让他完全不会醉，但他也轻车熟路装出一副微醺的样子，像真正的老朋友一样拍拍卡卡西的肩膀：“所以我说啊！六代目就应该是你啊卡卡西！”  
这句话很有用处，他屡试不爽。  
每次听完卡卡西都会笑眯眯地凑得更近，他银色的发丝在风雨如晦的夜里也像明亮的月光，他的肩跨过万水千山，轻轻抵上带土的肩膀。  
硬，单薄，冰凉，硌肩膀。  
带土拉着木板坐直了，心猿意马地又听了半小时木叶发展史。  
他在这些信息里拼凑出卡卡西木叶的生活，他吃的好不好，住的好不好，过的好不好？  
怎么看，感觉都不是很好。  
带土松开抠木板的手开始扯自己头发，挣扎了半天之后得出结论挚友是可以关怀私生活的。他清了清嗓子：“你也是时候……”  
猝不及防卡卡西把脑袋抵在带土肩膀上，他的头发丝戳到带土脖子。带土不小心咬破了舌头，卡卡西侧着身子，带土整个手臂都贴着他的胸膛，卡卡西的头发扫在他的脖子上。在大雨瓢泼的夜晚，这样零星的温暖显得实在蛊惑。  
而带土根本受不了诱惑。  
卡卡西喝醉了。  
他有些冷，张开双臂环住带土，他呼吸贴在带土耳畔，他心跳抵着带土手臂，扑通扑通的。被他触碰的身体的每一寸都像是风中燃起的大火，烧得他又痛又麻。带土瞪红了眼睛不敢扭头看他，所以神色更历，像是在思索着寻仇一样。  
说是仇恨也没差，因为仇恨，他对他的挚友升起了可怖的欲望。  
他想搂住他，他想舔一舔卡卡西的脖子。他想他再用那样的声音叫一次他的名字，他想再用一场醉酒进行掩饰。  
命都快玩完了，而欲望还在。带土接着给面具上开的那个孔洞泼进一杯酒。  
卡卡西抬起脑袋：“你受伤了？”他来回摩挲带土另一侧的手臂。手臂上布料光滑，他捏了捏却捏不到布料下的肉，只有厚实的绷带。  
带土给突然打断了旖念嗓子有些干，他又泼了一杯才对答如流：“不碍事，已经包扎过了。”  
“小樱怎么说？”卡卡西的语调又不太柔和了，少了点勾人的蛊惑，变回一个惯于挖坑的忍者。  
半生都在这个坑里摸爬滚打的带土警醒起来，立即意识到天色已晚，不如各回各家。他拉下卡卡西的手掌说：“我是在雷影村的医院包扎的。”声音沉稳可靠，还直视卡卡西的眼睛，“老伤口了。”  
这还是今晚他第一次正视卡卡西的脸，卡卡西明明两只眼睛都是好的，却还戴着眼罩，带土每次注意到都心花怒放快要崩不住。他从兜里掏出一捧钢镚放在桌上，说：“我喝好了老板。”他站起身神威空间在他身后逐步扭曲，卡卡西眯着眼睛，望着他的目光冷极了，带土别过脸咬住下嘴唇说：“你也早点回家吧，六代目大人。”  
在他消失前的最后一刻卡卡西突然拽住他的手，电光火石里两人一起跌跌撞撞摔到冰冷的地板上。卡卡西整个人都压在他身上，热乎乎的带着懒洋洋的酒气。他目光立即又涣散了，像每一个醉鬼。带土给吓了一跳，伤口给压得有些发麻，第一反应却是物尽其用打开了写轮眼把这一刻记下。  
神威空间突然变得无比狭小，两个一米八以上的大男人塞得满满当当的，卡卡西连从带土身上翻身挪开的地方都没有。  
卡卡西还死死拉住带土的手臂，像是怕一松手他就消失不见似的，一时找不到话说。  
“……”  
带土把他扶起来，怕他没有依靠坐不稳，就在他身后坐下，两人在方寸之地里背靠着背。  
“……”  
带土叹了口气，抓了抓头发。  
“对不起。”卡卡西立即给他道歉。  
带土连气都不敢叹，他撑着自己的脑袋，掌心接触到粗粝的一圈一圈的伤疤。哦，面具掉了。他潜意识里咬紧了后槽牙，做出一副牙疼的模样。  
没了酒的帮助，直到第二天卡卡西酒醒破开空间去上班，带土把他放到鹿丸办公室门口，自己回去出新任务，两个话已经说尽了的挚友也找不到除了谢谢你和对不起之外的话说。

旧去新来，杨柳再绿，带土并没有回来。  
几年之后，木叶收到了多年前宇智波带土曾坠入大筒木遗留下的查克拉场的消息，根据现场残留下来的痕迹，所有人都判断说宇智波带土这回大概是死透了。事实上清理大筒木在世界各地遗留下来的查克拉，是宇智波带土的工作之一，以他的实力，这本该毫无难度可言。  
鉴于宇智波带土诈死的经验，六代目火影立即联合其他忍村，召开紧急会议加强各场所安全等级，五大影村进入备战状态，四战战犯重回叛忍名单榜首。  
然而这一次，宇智波带土并没有再在这世上出现。  
在新一年的约定之日卡卡西并没有再去村口的小酒摊，他按时下班，直接回到了自己住的两房一厅里。

二、

天色渐暗，龟裂的大地下奔流着沸腾的岩浆。所有人都被重力压弯了膝盖，唯有他和卡卡西始终站立，还有他们之间牵住他俩的手的少女琳。  
辉夜的两根骨刺破空而来，卷起滚烫的风。  
传闻人死之前一生中重要的一幕幕就会一一闪现在眼前，在这方面带土有绝对的经验。  
一回生二回熟，第三次造访死地的他浑浑噩噩地打算偷工减料跑个过场。他记得他拦下了袭向卡卡西的骨刺，在卡卡西扭头的时候摆着最佳pose发表了一段感人泪下的宣言，然后兹拉碎成一片一片一片。  
他的故事到此落幕，要是这是场电影，剧院的灯光就会在此刻刷刷亮起，清洁大妈一边扫满地的爆米花桶一边嚷嚷着赶人快走。  
偶尔有那么一两个拖延癌晚期的，能看到他灵魂送眼的彩蛋。  
带土消极怠工一句话都不打算说，本身发生过的事就不会以他的意志作为转移。世界好也好，坏也好，没有希望也好，早都不再与他有半分关系。天色越暗，骨刺在空中慢腾腾地飞，好像打算磨蹭过二十分钟。带土在黑暗里观察卡卡西的脸而没有疑虑。  
你就算说出来他也注意不到，从头到尾他都没有注意到琳。  
卡卡西和琳怎么可能一样。  
他是他沉沦里的救赎，他的起点和终点，他到不了的彼端，某种凿进他骨子里的毒药。  
这家伙现在也竟然在望着他，他眉目疏朗没有太多忧愁，整个人拽得很，又变回了从前刀刃一样的少年。  
似乎有什么不一样。  
卡卡西的左眼里红色的勾玉在一圈一圈转动。  
带土伸手摸了摸自己左眼眶，里面是空的。  
斑取走了他的轮回眼，却并没有给他替换上卡卡西的眼睛？  
带土油然一喜，这只眼睛对卡卡西而言意味重大。  
两根骨刺被两个人掌握，错开了彼此的身体，前后飞进了神威空间里。  
卡卡西一步向前，手掌贴到他赤裸的胸膛上，带土有些分不清凉热，他听见卡卡西说：“对不起，可是我也不想你太早去那个世界啊。”  
带土眨了眨眼睛。  
卡卡西手掌下滑，紧紧拉住他惨白的手说：“说我自私也好，回家吧，带土。”  
两个人的手心上都满满是汗。  
带土有些搞不明白。  
他穿越了太多次死亡，有时竟模糊了虚幻和现实的边界。  
不如说他经过一生兢兢业业的不懈努力，终于获得了太逼真的梦境。  
死都死了，他还是害怕，他全身像脱水一样冒冷汗，躯壳像钟摆一样打着抖，唯有眼眶干涩。他说不出话。

三、

带土的厨艺惊人的糟糕，实话实说，睡树洞睡惯了，他干家务活拖地板什么的也不是很好。他出去打工，不带面具会吓到人，戴上面具又不像正常人——他确实不是。在尝试了一百种不在卡卡西家里当米虫的方式之后，带土在卡卡西的建议下开始尝试写些东西，终于皇天不负有心人，一个月后他总算领到了出版社给的三块五角钱现金。  
带土把纸币和钢镚一起放在茶几上，总算觉得能稍微心安理得地坐在卡卡西家的垫子上了。  
厨房里的大蒜你何必发芽  
谁知道你是怎么知道春天来了的啊  
你与一颗皱了皮的西红柿在一起好久了吧  
可是今天你抽出了绿色的新芽  
像婴儿的手掌，柔软的  
是基于无望的无聊的希望  
——选自《宇智波带土的诗》，战后出版，卡卡西床头书架第二排，左数第一本。

卡卡西的房子是一套两房一厅的公寓，带土的房间朝南，温暖又宽敞，卡卡西的房间西晒得厉害，晒得六代目脸色总是红得不正常。  
带土几次探出手确认卡卡西额头上的温度，确实没有发烧。他也提出过不如交换，卡卡西以朝西的房间早上没有日光方便睡懒觉为理由，拒绝得理直气壮。  
这人真是懒到骨子里了。  
带土横刀立马大爷一样坐在他床前，一手放膝盖上撑着他自己的脸，另一只手实在心痒难耐，撸了撸卡卡西的头发。这样的温度下他竟然一点汗都不出，带土热得莫名有些烦躁，他另一条腿奋力踹了一脚床腿，骂道：“你个废物！你个税金小偷！”  
卡卡西翻身压在他大腿上，他拉着带土滚烫的手掌，塞进自己衣服下，搭在他的肚皮上。  
坚实的一层层肌肉，像是最上好的玉石，触手温凉。带土瞬间心情就好了，他像拍西瓜一样左拍拍右拍拍，被卡卡西的紧身背心束缚得手掌有些酸。  
他抬眼示意卡卡西，一个底气不足的反派用圆滚滚的眼睛问：敌羞，我可否脱他衣？  
卡卡西躺在他大腿上，逆光里只看得清那一只眼睛。眼里明明灭灭的，是只要你开心干啥不可以啊的表情。  
卡卡西面对带土时多半会是这个表情总是这个表情，明明两个人是狱卒和囚犯的关系，可是卡卡西对他从来百依百顺小心翼翼。  
一个被愧疚感困住的可怜人，带土是桎梏卡卡西的枷锁。所以看到他这样的表情，带土从来不敢真做些什么。  
卡卡西像棉被一样把带土裹上床。  
他头发扫过他的胸膛，带起些微的凉风。从床上正好能望见窗外的景色，瑰色的夕阳正顺着山脊线缓缓向下滑。  
卡卡西的脑袋埋进带土肩膀里，两个近乎一样高的人贴在人一起，呼吸间的热气都打在带土的心坎上。被开始溃败的柱间细胞折磨的夜夜难以成眠的带土很快就迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
他对卡卡西抱着难以启齿的爱欲迷思，又难以割舍，为了防止睡着了说出什么无法挽回的梦话，他张嘴咬住一大团被单，自己堵住自己嘴巴。  
这是他们最好的时光。  
给西晒烤得晕晕乎乎的四战战犯一觉醒来，靠虚化才得以成功从六代目身下爬出来去做饭。  
他往奶油炖菜里倒了三瓶啤酒，青花鱼拌豆腐里掺了小半碗烧酒，还有酒蒸蛤蜊，然后开好一瓶清酒，给六代目满上。  
卡卡西酒品极佳，喝醉了也好伺候。带土服务周到。  
晚上他拉好窗帘设下隔音的符咒，确保没有一个暗部或者路人会看见。  
他在卡卡西的身上起伏，卡卡西的东西粗长，一点点地要戳进他的心里。  
他早已不再年轻，满是伤疤。在没有光的寒夜里，他希望至少此刻，他是舒服的。  
“……笨卡卡……呜……笨卡卡……”虽然他心里并不承认，但他每天都对全世界讲：卡卡西干什么都好棒。他给操得晕晕乎乎的，操得眼泪和鼻涕啪嗒啪嗒地往下流，止都止不住，操得脚趾头都在细细地打抖。他从屁股到腹部都蹦得紧紧的，卡卡西大概是嫌他肌肉太硬硌屁股，突然抬手狠狠地打了他屁股一巴掌，声音响得吓得带土哭着打了个嗝。被他打了的那半边屁股火辣辣的，都快要和他体内的东西一样烫，因为他自己体重的缘故，卡卡西的手掌整个陷进那半边屁股里，他还用力捏了捏。  
“嗝……嗝……呜……嗝……”带土给这样的亲昵吓傻了开始不停打嗝。他听见卡卡西低沉的笑声，像一根柔软的羽毛，一撩，带土稀里糊涂地就射了。  
卡卡西不断亲吻着他的胸口，完好无损的那边。牙齿轻轻拉扯他的乳头，吸得那里又肿有红。带土顺着他的节奏扭着腰，他盘算着要是卡卡西觉得有这么点用处，等他死后，除了眼睛，他的乳头和屁股他也会想办法送给他。在高潮带来的空虚里，他爽快地承认，卡卡西是他在这世上最后的宝贝。  
星星也可以摘给他。

而卡卡西是怎么想的呢？  
带土低头望着卡卡西脸的方向，黑暗里卡卡西美丽的眼睛被带土牢牢缠了好几圈布条，那布条上还印了宇智波家的团扇族徽，是某次情动，带土撕开了自己的袍子。  
卡卡西连他的写轮眼都不想要。带土一直都知道。

 

四、

死亡是甜蜜的诱惑，对带土这样的人而言。  
在这方面其实不能怪带土反应迟钝。他以一个中年人的形象再次踏入死地，身上还大抵维持着活着的时候最后的样子。在柱间细胞彻底死去之后，他和大筒木的查克拉场同归于尽，此刻整个人烂得不成样子，也总算是做到了表里如一。  
死地是一片茫茫的空虚，与他的神威一样。  
风从遥远的过去吹来，琳笑眯眯地出现了，她还是花朵一样的孩子。  
带土盘腿坐下，琳过来像顺毛一样摸了摸他硬刺刺的头发。她手掌很小，带土用三根手指就拉住了她整只手，她身量也很窄，只有带土半个肩膀宽。  
“琳……”带土也摸摸琳的脑袋，他一个手掌都快要覆盖住人家整个脑袋瓜。自从与卡卡西在鹿丸办公室门口挥别之后他便没有再开过口，加上爆炸对声带的破坏，此时他的声音就像破旧的风箱。  
事实上近几年来他也几乎只和卡卡西一个人说过话，曾经怕疼的人不断地受伤，曾经聒噪的人早已惯于沉默，他心里只有一片茫然。  
这是他第几次来了呢？  
他知道往某个方向走，死地会延展出一条长长的路，路上有滴血的石头，石头下是无根的河流，河流流向永生之门，那门通向大海，他推门而入——  
“时间到啦！带土！”琳两只小小的手掌在拍打他的脸，把带土和树皮一样硬的半张脸搓扁揉圆，挤出各种形状，又咯咯地笑。她使劲把带土整个人推倒，带土于她而言就像是一个巨大的煤球堆。琳一边哼哧哼哧地压着带土肩膀，一边说：“卡卡西越来越厉害了啊对不对！真不愧是卡卡西！”  
“……？”  
琳远远地冲他摆手：“不要再偷偷哭啦！我一直有好好看着你哦！”

 

五、

带土向后跌落到马路上，一辆小汽车向他开来，穿过他的身体，疾驰而过。  
阳光透过他的躯壳直射到地面上，晒得他直冒冷汗。时间与空间同时将他抛弃，一个又一个面容模糊的人与其他东西穿过他的躯体。他少时怕疼，便经历了惨无人道的皮肉之苦；后来矫情地害怕孤寂，便一个人漂流在这熙熙攘攘的世上，这是他作恶的代价。  
他成了个无所事事的阿飘，既无未了的尘缘，也无顽固的心愿。偶然遇到的捉妖师苦口婆心劝他，让他有些追求，像男子汉一样实现了，就能早日升天。  
带土蹲在房梁上想了几年，都没想出自己还有啥正当追求。  
他的梦想是世界和平，卡卡西和他的朋友们学生们帮他做到了，打败了以他为代表的黑暗势力，整个世界欣欣向荣。  
不过是换一种方式等待死亡，他抱紧了自己想，我不害怕。  
我不孤独。  
这世上也曾经有人，在意过我。  
带土换了一个房梁蹲了两年，在不断滴油的排风扇下冥思苦想，最后觉着还是不要在意比较好。他明明一张脸黑如锅底，却还要咬牙切齿，装出一副情圣上气不接下气的样子。  
爱是放手，爱是仁慈。  
都是狗屁！明明不再需要呼吸的带土越想越生气，这样的世界还是不要算了。让他重选一百次，他大概都还是要躺在卡卡西身下，卡卡西手里的苦无已经刺破了他的皮肤，柱间细胞在不断修复而他在不断受伤，于是从他胸口便源源不绝流出新鲜的血。这些血成为记录这段记忆的胶卷，一格一格均有对照，确保真实。绝非那些夜深人静的时候，一个人的荒漠里他自编自导的关于他、卡卡西、琳、老师、水门班、火影岩，等等等等，数不胜数的虚假的小电影。  
那是四战的战场上，千钧一发之际被秽土转生的老师阻止，而宇智波带土这才确定卡卡西真的要杀他。  
出手果断、迅猛，找准了罩门，一击必杀。  
他秀气的眉毛挑起了一边，大眼睛还停在半信半疑，而嘴角已经忍不住勾起笑容。  
这是他们的关系里最接近爱的时刻。  
爱是妒忌，爱是独占，爱是死亡。  
他这火气来得莫名其妙的，引发了一场小小的地震，直接后果就是无数的油点子穿过他的身体掉下来。  
他打算重操旧业，帮老爷爷老奶奶们实现心愿。  
他抬脑袋吐了一口小小的水遁，将更小的排风扇冲得干干净净。  
由查克拉组成的灵魂受到了点挫折，他大拇指上的小太阳没那么大了。带土这一天心情都不错。

为了加强木叶精神文明的建设，保护五大国境内的非物质文化遗产，让民俗与风物一代代流传下来，退休后六代目义不容辞，在几大国之间来回走访，记录民歌和鬼故事。  
如何招魂遇鬼啊，如何长歌当哭啊，如何对饮一夜，天亮时分他把脑袋从肩膀上掰下来挑着走啊。  
每每陪他同行的挚友都给吓得从轮椅上跳起，双手撑地极速倒立前行，不一会儿就溜到没影儿，卡卡西便堂而皇之坐到挚友的轮椅上。还好浴衣下摆掀开露出的是他挚友厚厚的石膏，不然这么一跑出去，估计直接就进了警察局。推着轮椅的另一位挚友之女极为不赞同地吐掉了嘴里叼着的长茅草，嘘他一声。  
温泉之地多水，水则聚阴。  
六代目专门往度假胜地跑，未来快要完全不相信他是来工作的了。卡卡西脸皮比城墙还厚，又有面罩罩着，完全不以为意。他甚至倒打一耙向未来指责凯没有团队精神，竟然一激动就把他们老弱两人给扔下了。  
未来好脾气地接着给他推轮椅，但完全不想理他。  
这家温泉历史悠久设施陈陋，唯一的优点大概就是干净。  
六代目眼神犀利如闪电：“其实还有一个隐藏的优点大家可能没发现，这个店主是位老奶奶。”  
未来又从兜里叼出根狗尾巴草，像叼根烟一样还用两只手指夹着：“那又怎样？看上人家了吗？六代目大人？”  
六代目拿书遮住自己本来也看不到表情的脸，年月从卷起的书页间溜走，时变境迁，自从他迈入了五十岁大关，鸣人都有了孩子，他便自认已是昏昏老者，从此能瘫着就瘫着。他瘫在刚抢来的轮椅上想，自己都是个糟老头子了，一不小心摔倒在大马路上，也不见他来扶他。  
晚饭后老奶奶在一个神龛前站立，啪地一拍掌嘴里念念有词。  
卡卡西瘫在和室的一角翻了一页书，凯翘起屁股爬过去套近乎问她请的是什么愿？  
老奶奶伸手指了指屋顶：“我说屋顶有点破了，希望神仙来帮忙修一修。”  
“神仙还管这个？”和她一起参拜的未来转身撸起袖子说：“明天我帮你修！保证比神仙快！”  
卡卡西换到了漏雨的那间房，屋顶个窟窿不大，却密密麻麻的，卡卡西视力极好甚至能看到些微的星光。夜里下起小雨，顺着孔洞滴到他脖子上，他也懒得动弹。午夜时分，屋内的雨水声突然比屋外的雨水声小了。  
卡卡西悄无声息打开窗，翻身上屋顶，他踩在瓦片上没有发出一点声音。  
第二天一大早，未来扛着梯子走到楼下，发现卡卡西已经在屋顶上呆着了。她有些难以置信卡卡西竟然能这么勤快，等她爬上屋顶又再次吃了一惊，屋顶已经给修好了，技术拙劣，但用料挺结实，一看就不太容易再坏。  
要不是卡卡西的衣服上还带着昨夜的雨水，未来一点也不愿意相信这是他干的。她指了指那些歪七扭八的木片，问曾经的木叶第一技师：“你干的？”  
卡卡西摇摇头说：“老奶奶拜的是一个好神仙。”  
“对吧，带土。”  
正是樱花开放的时节，卡卡西以夜里贪看樱花不睡觉，白天不想赶路为由，又生生在这里磨蹭了一个月。未来是彻底不相信他出来工作的了。  
夜里被卡卡西打开的窗户，等他注意到的时候都已经被无声地关上了，还在他身上加盖了毯子。卡卡西的酒盏永远是温热的，他并没能发现帮他温酒的是谁。  
卡卡西坐在屋顶上翻书，暮春昏白的阳光照着他纤长的手指，散出的光华快要灼瞎带土的眼。而这吉光片羽也是偷来的。一夜也好，一月也罢，不知不觉可能可以侥幸度过数年，仿佛蒙住眼就能凑合过一生——本身忍者就是那样轻生重死的工作。然而死都死了数次的带土明白，在命运的钟摆无声而重复摆动的某一刻，他们便会道一声珍重，擦肩而过。  
陈年的鬼魂脑子仿佛从未转得这么快，他想起被时间模糊了容貌的捉妖师的话，觉得五脏六腑哪里都在咕噜咕噜地跳，仿佛哪里都变成了他的心脏，他从每一处活了过来。  
他有了愿望。  
带土变成一只红色的蜻蜓，鬼鬼祟祟地凑近他，憋足一口气绕着他指尖飞。卡卡西翻书的手不停，他脑袋低垂，感觉已经睡着了，他的指尖轻轻戳到带土的脑袋。从这片刻接触中爆发出无穷的吸力，比神威更为摧枯拉朽，将蜻蜓碾为齑粉。  
世界之抽离与颓落终于无法避免。


End file.
